Epic EEA Announcements 10
Epic EEA Announcements 10 (or E2-A1 10) is an upcoming event that will begin on June 15, 2010 (the same day as E3. It will reveal a lot of info on EEA Inc.'s and many other companies' games. Companies Sign up here if you want to be part of Epic EEA Announcements 10. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *User:Lantzs09 Information Reveals EEA Inc. *'New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. will release in North America on June 27, 2010, in Japan on July 3, 2010, in Europe on July 16, 2010, and lastly in Australia on July 24, 2010.' *'Yoshi's Island 3ii will release in 2011 and will include Baby Waluigi and Baby Daisy playable along with the other babies in Yoshi's Island DS. Super Princess Peach III: Super Bowser has been canceled but can now be adopted.' *'Sonic Speedball RPG IV: Speedster Mania will release in North America on August 11, 2010, in Japan on August 27, 2010, in Europe on September 5, 2010, and last but not least in Australia on September 22, 2010.' *'EpicBoo will release in later 2010-2011, include Epic Mickey-like gameplay.' *'EEA Inc. will release Super Mario Sunshine 2 (NGC) ASAP and Super Mario Sunshine II: Battle of the Frozen Isle is unlocked for free editing!' *'EEA Inc. will release Paper Mario Bros. for the Nintendo IC in 20XX.' *'EEA Inc. revealed that Mario Sports Mix VR will release for the Nintendo VR after Mario Sports Mix.' *'The story for New Super Mario Bros. VR has been revealed. It will also be the final New Super Mario Bros. solo game by EEA Inc.' Other * More information on YoshiEgg & CrackedEgg: The Staff of the Dead, YoshiEgg D.I.Y., Tucker: Leaving Home, and New Donkey Kong will be revealed. * The story and some playable characters from LEGO Wheelzen will be revealed. * 'Purple Kart will release November 11, 2010, Super Goombario will release January 2, 2011, PKB DIY will be released December 23, 2010, and Gunmen Shade will release August 30, 2010.' * '''Outer Inc. has revealed Paper Mario 3D, Sonic Riders: Wildfire, and Eclipse.' *'Flame Games announced the release dates of some games. They also revealed two new games - a Flame in the Dark game and Xtreme Sports, for Flame Xtreme - see below. Also, some Flame in the Dark 3: Celtic Revenge information was revealed - including release dates. Flame Games revealed a handheld games console, code-named Flame Xtreme, they also reveled new features to the Flame Bomb - including BBC iPlayer, ITV Player, SkyPlayer and a Connection to the Flame Xtreme.' * Fantendo Smash Bros. D.I.Y. and Fantendo Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi will both release in December 5, 2010. * The Super Mario Bros Specials series will begin, with Super Mario Bros: Chirstmas Edition. * The story, some of the features and new items and world nominations will be revealed in Super Mario Bros: Chirstmas Edition. * Info will be revealed on Mushroom Kingdom War II: The Attack. * Info will also be released on the fourth LK24 game. * APIM Group, Inc revealed a new game named Jack: Of All Trades. The hero's name is Jack Johnson, which could pick up items from levels and use then to pass obstacles. * Info for Ace Venturboo 2: When Nature Calls and Nugg 3: A Rival In The Form Of A Ninja will be uncovered like the storyline. * BPG will also reveal a new game series and the sequel to Tucker: Leaving Home. * Two characters ( A purple Dry Bones character and brown Boo character) have been revealed as downloadable characters in SMWWii * Pokemon Razze will be released for the Wii on December 2010 and Pokemon Arena will be released for the DS November 24, 2010 revealed by TalixArts. * TalixArts also revealed a new game series Brad Awesome due out sometime in 2011-2012, the reveal of The Legend of Zelda: Pandora's Quest will continue the reboot series, more info on Super Mario Underwater 2 is revealed, and Maven Breakout due May 2011 only for the DS. * Boulder Games Inc. will talk about the new game New Super Mario Sunshine and some of the new features. * Luigi's Mansion D.I.Y. will be released in 2011, and EarthBound: Trouble On Onett will be released in September 7, 2010. *'Popple Co. will also reveal info on Super Mario Galaxy: Universal Expedition, such as it's Release Date of Fall 2010.' *BPG will also reveal more info on Tanooki Hearts: Chronicles of Three, Tanooki Hearts II, and they will gradually reveal info on Project S.W.A.S.H.B.U.C.K.L.E.. *Mario Jet Blast has been announced by Red Inc. Also, RedYoshi DS RPG has been revealed. More info will come soon. * APIM Group, Inc also revealed a 3D Mario game called Super Mario Star Journey for the Wii. It has a few Super Mario Galaxy aspects, although it doesn't contain Galaxies, but 3-dimensional Worlds, like Super Mario 64 (DS). * BPG has revealed that Project S.W.A.S.H.B.U.C.K.L.E. will be a 3D platformer with minor RPG elements. * Vaccum Inc. will reveal much more info about Dashed Koopa: Boxing!, Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle and Dashed Koopa: Shadow Adventure. *Steli Entertainment may announce a new game and continue of Super Smash Bros. Zero and Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle. *'469 Inc. has announced Super Mario Airship for the Nintendo DS.' *Vaccum Inc. revealed that new species would appear in upcoming game Dashed Koopa Unleashed. *BGI will talk about the new game VR Party for the Nintendo VR. *'TalixArts will announce that Mario Wrestling Evolution 2 will be released March 12, 2011.' *BGI will also talk about the game Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat *BGI will also give some information on the newly announced game Micool's Third Quest: The Key to His Mother's Past. *'A new playable character called Shiny Blooper will be revealed for Super Mario Galaxy D.I.Y., New Super Mario Bros. Duel has revealed the cheats page and its guide page. Also, Fantendo Smash Bros. Wii has revealed one more playable character.' * Red Inc. and EEA Inc. have restored Super Mario Universe. * HalerN Inc. will announce the 4 new Super Mario Superstar VR, Super Mario World D.I.Y., Super Smash Bros. D.I.Y., and Nintendo Crilin * HalerN Inc. will also reveal 2 new Mario games, Mario Kart DS 5 and Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing. * The game starring The Mario Bros., Mallow and Popple has been canceled. *'HalerN Inc. has announced The Legend of Zelda: The Dead Portal for the Wii. Also, The Legend of Zelda: Ex Warriors has been cancelled for the Wii, then moved to DS.' *'Henry the Moose IC has been announced from SMB Productions.' *'Outer Inc. has revealed Mario Party 3DS and Mario Kart VR .' *'Vaccum Inc. revealed the first boss of Dashed Koopa: Barter. They also said that they will have atleast eight bosses in games.' *'BPG has revealed screenshots of two new games for the Nintendo 3DS, but otherwise, nothing else is known.' *'Icey Inc. has revealed Mariofan45: The Game.' *'NextGen Games, inc. has revealed that Super Mario World VR is the first time the company has done a 2-D Mario game, and that its release has been delayed until later 2011. Also, New Super Mario Galaxy has been announced.' Category:Events !Epic EEA Announcements 10